


Need You

by 401



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Sexuality Crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 23:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4542009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/401/pseuds/401
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky insists that dames are the way for him, but one hot summer night and the way he looks at Steve give him away. He can't pretend any more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. That Look

Bucky’s eyes were lingering on Steve. He could feel them, burning into his already flaming hot skin as he sat, reading in nothing but his shorts in the sticky and humid apartment. The little space couldn’t keep out the cold, but it could not keep out the heat either.

Bucky’s eyes had been lingering more often lately, and a few time Steve had been pushed to paranoia, checking his face for smudges of food or paint or charcoal to explain the distracted stares that were locked onto him throughout the day. Steve would catch Bucky’s eye, and the sergeant would duck his head bashfully, finding any little thing to focus his attention on besides Steve.

“What’s going on, Buck?” Steve finally asked, “You’ve been starin’ on me all day and it ain’t new either.”

Bucky looked away, shaking his head in denial and nonchalance. Steve sighed looking out of the window. Heat waves were radiating in a lucid, glassy pattern off of one of the corrugated iron roof coverings outside.

“I know I’m skinnier than you Buck, but it ain’t no reason to gawp,” Steve muttered grumpily, “You’ve seen me plenty before.”

Bucky looked suddenly apologetic, genuine.

“Aw Stevie, it ain’t that and you know it,” Bucky stood up and walked to the fridge, pulling out a couple of cokes and throwing one to Steve.

Steve raked over Bucky’s body. He was broad, muscled. The kind of muscled that came from manual work, lean and carved. His shorts were slung low around his hips and his torso was glossed with sweat. Steve prickled with half envy, half arousal.

He looked down at his own body. All sinew and places here he knew muscles should have been. Pale too. Bucky had a decent tan from doing yard jobs out in the sun, but Steve couldn’t do any of that, so he was either milky white or sunburned all year round.

Steve battled with the cap of his coke, using his shirt, which was discarded on the couch next to him, to protect his hands.

Bucky watched the blonde, his knuckles whitening at the force going into popping the cap on the soda. He gave Steve his already opened one and opened the one Steve had been fighting with.

“Thanks, Buck,” Steve mumbled.


	2. Letting Go

Steve lay on his side, facing the window. There was a decent enough breeze like this, hitting his face and cooling the sweat that had been on his forehead permanently for most of July.

Bucky was lying next to him, enough of a distance away that their body temperature didn’t mingle. Steve heard his breathing, slow and even hitch and speed up momentarily, before he sighed low and tired, rolling over so that his face was buried into Steve’s back and his arm was around his waist. Steve froze, waiting for him to retreat.

They only did this when it was cold. Any other time Steve tried would be met with ‘ _you’re gonna’ get me all bothered, Stevie,’_ or _‘you know I ain’t like that.’_ The contradiction riled Steve. If Steve touched Bucky too much, he would go all hot-faced and coy, press into the contact and then pull away sharply, insisting that he was going to try and stick to dames because it was simpler. It was simpler, Steve knew that better than anyone else, but it did not mean Bucky could lie to himself for the sake of simplicity.

There was the sound of shifting sheets next to Steve.

“Mm, I want you real bad, y’know that?” Bucky’s voice has thick and sleepy, buried into Steve’s neck.

Steve’s eyes widened, surprised at the sudden forwardness. As Bucky spoke, his teeth grazed over the three protruding bones at the nape of Steve’s neck, making him shiver. He was glad Bucky could not see his face.

“I ain’t one of your dames, Buck,” Steve pulled away from the touch, not wanting to take advantage of Bucky’s unconsciousness for his own pleasure, “Wake up, already.”  


“I’m awake, Stevie.”  


Steve’s went still and quiet. He could almost feel Bucky’s face change to one of reserved thoughtfulness.

“I just can’t do it anymore, Steve,” Bucky admitted, pulling Steve’s hips back towards him, “Can’t pretend no more, y’know?”

Steve nodded, frowning, as Bucky peppered kisses up his neck, his hands grazing pretty harshly up his sides. His fingers caught Steve’s nipples, making his gasp and press back into Bucky’s chest.

“God, Stevie,” Bucky groaned, sucking a kiss into Steve’s shoulder that would be a bruise by morning, “You see what you do to me?”

Bucky guided Steve’s hand backwards, pressing it against his length. Steve could feel the rhythmic pulse of blood through hardening flesh. He felt his own member twitch in interest as Bucky’s kisses got more urgent, rougher against his skin.

“Gotta’ let me at a little bit more than that, Stevie,” Bucky whined, battling with Steve’s underwear, “Please, baby?”  


The pet name made Steve’s voice catch. He could not picture many people calling his ‘baby’ besides his ma; definitely not Bucky.

Bucky’s hands were at Steve’s cock, rubbing slow and hard, far too slow but Bucky’s hand on Steve’s hip was stopping him from choosing the speed for himself. He was all for letting this happen, however it did.

“Buck…” Steve’s voice was breathy and keening.

He pushed his ass back against Bucky, feeling the taller man meet the pressure whole-heartedly, gripping Steve’s thigh with his free hand so hard it ached.

“Y’know how long I’ve wanted to hear that?” Bucky breathed, rubbing Steve fast now, “Hear you moan my name like that?”

Steve couldn’t reply. The heat and the pleasure and who it was coming from was clouding him fully.

“Buck…” Steve voice was raw, “You sure about this? If we get found out…”

Bucky dismissed the worry, rolling Steve onto his back and kissing down his skinny torso.

“Tell the world for all I care, Stevie,” Bucky huffed against Steve’s skin, “Ain’t ashamed of you or nothing, just need ya’ okay?”

Steve pushed Bucky off, meeting the almost anxious disappointment on Barnes’ face with a shush. He pinned Bucky’s hips against the bed and started to kiss up his shaft, teasingly slow. He lingered at the tip with a kiss of suction that made Bucky’s stomach drop. Steve took Bucky as deep as he could, bobbing his head in time with the little gasps of pleasure Bucky was letting out. The urge to touch himself was almost unbearable, but he needed both hands; one to hold himself up and one to take what was left of Bucky once his mouth was full.

“You’re too good to me, Stevie,” Bucky keened, stroking his hand through Steve’s blonde hair, soaked with sweat so it was almost brown.

Bucky pressed back Steve’s shoulders. Steve sat back on his heels, wiping his mouth. He let out a cry of surprise as Bucky pulled him onto his lap so they were facing with Steve’s legs around his waist.

Bucky ran his hands up Steve’s legs and squeezed his ass as he raked his eyes over his body. Beautiful, like porcelain.

Bucky leant across the bed and shuffled through the dresser drawers until he found a tub of Vaseline; it would have to do. He dunked his fingers into it, rubbing them around till they were coated.

A short flurry of anxiety struck Steve. He had never gone this far. Touching and stuff, sure, but not this.

“You tell me if I hurt you any,” Bucky ordered, rubbing his slick fingers from the base of Steve’s spine to his entrance.

He circled the sensitive skin, kissing Steve’s prominent collarbones, letting his eyelashes ghost the skin. Bucky’s face was hot against his skin, flushed and damp.

He pressed in gently with one finger, twisting and wiggling lightly to loosen Steve. Rogers blew out a shaky breath against Bucky’s neck, tightening his arms around his neck and holding on. Bucky pushed in another finger, this time thrusting against that spongey spot inside Steve that made his thighs shake. He was pulling away from the sensitivity and pushing into the pleasure all at once, his hands in inconsiderately tight fists in Bucky’s hair. Bucky added a third finger, hesitating to move at the sound that Steve made.

“Too much?” Bucky started to pull back his hand but Steve pushed back in protest.

“I want _you_ ,” Steve panted out.

Bucky pasted more Vaseline over his shaft before lining himself up with Steve’s hole. He pushed the tip in slowly, feeling his hips burn with tension and the urge to go as hard as he could. He had wanted this for so long that he had pushed actually doing it into the back of his mind. The sudden reality was overwhelmingly good and release could not come any quicker. Steve gave him a nod of permission to go deeper. Bucky pushed in, inch by aching inch until Steve was shaking.

“Bucky, Bucky, Bucky,” He was whispering his name over and over.

It was a sound that he had wanted to hear for years,

“That’s my good boy,” Bucky panted, starting to thrust.

Steve moaned long and deep, the sound jarred rhythmically by the jolting of thrusts. He held onto the headboard behind Bucky to stop himself from bouncing too much.

Bucky pressed their lips together hard, cupping Steve’s face, then his chest, his stomach, and his thighs; anywhere he could touch, he wanted to.

“Let go for me, baby,” Bucky half-whispered, seeing Steve bite his lip, “Show me how good you feel.”  


Steve let go, coming in hot, white streaks on their chests. His vision greyed at the edges and his heart hammered.

Bucky followed, gripping Steve’s hips and moaning every name he had for Steve into the blonde’s neck.

The pair sat where they were, in that sticky, too-hot bedroom, catching their breath.

“No more dames?” Steve asked teasingly, kissing Bucky’s forehead.

Bucky closed his eyes, letting it lull against the wall.

“No more dames, Stevie.”

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
